Deja Vu
by Evangelion Xgouki
Summary: It has been 24 years since Third Impact failed. As a lone traveler returns to the new Tokyo 3, he gets a feeling of deja vu.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Shin Seiki Evangelion' or anything associated with it.  They are all owned by the great company Gainax and Hideaki Anno.

**Déjà vu**

On March 31, 2016, the event known as Third Impact, the union of the souls of humanity, occurred.  Foretold in the Dead Sea Scrolls and carried out by the secret society of SEELE, the event was stopped by a single person.  Shinji Ikari, the son of Gendo and Yui Ikari, chose to give humanity back its individuality and endure the pains of the AT Field once again.  Just as the being created by the fusion of Rei Ayanami and Lilith had said, people slowly began to return from the LCL ocean.  Eventually, most of humanity had returned and began to build up again from the ruins, showing their ability to adapt and survive.

Since that day, people learned the truth about Second and Third Impact and those behind it.  All twelve members of SEELE, who had returned less than a year after Third Impact, were hunted down, arrested, and sentenced to life in separate maximum security prisons.  The organization NERV was disbanded and the facilities converted into a research center.  Commander Gendo Ikari and Head of Project E Dr. Ritsuko Akagi never returned from the LCL ocean.  Sub-Commander Kouzou Fuyutsuki was acquitted for his involvement in the conspiracy to initiate Third Impact in exchange for his cooperation in the investigation.

_Shoot your body_

_Into the moonlight_

_Even if I _

_Tried to cancel_

_Oh, the pictures_

_Into the mind_

_There's a flashing in my eyes._

It is now the year 2040.  In the outskirts of the hills surrounding the prosperous city of Tokyo 3, a lone figure stands at a lookout point.  He leans against the rail and stares out at the sparkling city in the distance.  Cold gusts of wind blow up against the stranger, but he takes no notice, protected by his black trench coat.  A soft sigh escapes his lips as he straightens up and turns to walk towards his car, which is parked a few meters behind him.  He climbs into the vehicle and drives off down the road towards his destination.

_Don't you see my_

_Commission?___

_The Picture?___

_There's com- and runn-ing again,_

_Can't you see now_

_Emotions_

_Riding into you mind…?_

Down the street, he stops at a red light.  His wandering eyes stop on a photograph in the passenger seat.  Carefully picking up the photo, he stares at it, memories coming back to him from that wonderful day.  He remembers the day it was taken.  It was shortly after people started to come back from the LCL ocean.  On the left side of the picture was Touji, with is left arm draped around Hikari.  When he had returned, everyone was amazed to find out he had all of his limbs back, Touji himself included.  Next to Hikari stood Kensuke, posing with his trusty camera.  As his eyes fell upon the last group in the picture, tears came to his eyes.  The honking of a car horn snapped him out of his trance as he realized the light had turned green.  He releases the brake and steps on the gas, placing the picture back on the seat as he continues his journey.

_Déjà vu!_

_I've been in this place before!_

_(Higher on the street!)___

_And I know it's my time to come home!_

_Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_(Standing on my feet!)___

_It's so hard when I try to believe!_

_Whooooaaa__!_

He stops his car in front of a motel and goes to check in for the evening.  Night soon overtakes the city and its residences are taken into a peaceful slumber.  Sleep did not come so easily for one person that night.  Sitting up in his bed, the lone man turns on the lamp and stares at the wall for a moment.  He picks up the picture from the desk and looks at the group at the far right of the picture.  To the left of the trio stood Rei Ayanami, who had somehow returned within the first year, and on the right stood Asuka Langley Souryu.  Between the two girls, whom they each draped an arm around, stood Shinji Ikari with his face trying to mimic a tomato.  Everyone in the picture was smiling happily.

_Déjà vu!_

_I've been in this time before!_

_(Higher on the beat!)___

_And I know it's a place to come home!_

_Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_(Standing on my feet!)___

_It's so hard when I try to believe!_

_Yeeeaaaaaah__!_

Midnight soon rolled around.  The city was almost silent, except for the sound of a few vehicles and the insects singing to each other.  Staring out the window, the man reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old ID card.  A picture of his younger self was right next to his name, Ikari, Shinji.  The now older Ikari gazes out the window at a hill within the city limits.  He recalls the events of that one particular day when he was atop that same hill, preparing to destroy the 5th Angel at that very same hour.  Time slowly passes and Shinji yawns, finally growing weary.  He climbs back into bed and falls asleep.

_Save the future_

_Into the present_

_See my past feels_

_In the distance_

_Try to guess now_

_What's going on_

_And the band begins to play._

The next day, Shinji checks out of the motel and continues his drive around the city.  As he enters the heart of the city, he passes by a large memorial.  Five bronze figures stand on top of a circular, white, marble base.  Numerous bronze plates line the marble base.  Upon them are etched the names of those who never returned from the LCL ocean, which consisted mostly of those who died during the Angel War.  People from all over were admiring the memorial, never forgetting what had happened in that span of one year.

_Don't you see my_

_Commission?___

_The Picture?___

_There's come and running again,_

_Can't you see now_

_Emotions_

_Riding into you mind…_

As he continues down the road, he glances at the various street side shops.  Many of them are advertising numerous 'Angel War' souvenirs and memorabilia.  Posters of the Evangelions and their battles and Angel key chains fill the windows, hoping to draw in the tourists.

_Déjà vu!_

_I've been in this place before!_

_(Higher on the street!)___

_And I know it's my time to come home!_

_Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_(Standing on my feet!)___

_It's so hard when I try to believe!_

_Whooooaaa__!_

_Déjà vu!_

_I've been in this time before!_

_(Higher on the beat!)___

_And I know it's a place to come home!_

_Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_(Standing on my feet!)___

_It's so hard when I try to believe!_

_Yeeeaaaaaah__!_

Shinji parks along the curb and steps out of the car.  He leans against the car and stares at an apartment complex across the street.  A smile forms on his face as memories come back to him of his stay there with his guardian and her pet penguin, and then later Asuka.  He continues to look up at the familiar balcony for a few more minutes before climbing back into his car and driving off.

_Shoot your body_

_Into the moonlight_

_Even if I _

_Tried to cancel_

_Oh, the pictures_

_Into the mind_

_There's a flashing in my eyes._

_Don't you see my_

_Commission?___

_The Picture?___

_There's com- and runn-ing again,_

_Can't you see now_

_Emotions_

_Riding into you mind…?_

Reaching the end of his journey, Shinji parks the car and looks around.  Hundreds of black crosses in even rows cover the landscape as far as the eye can see.  The once barren land is now covered in lush, green grass, dampening some of the sorrowful atmosphere.  Taking a deep breath, he grabs a package from the trunk and heads off into the field of crosses.

_Déjà vu!_

_I've been in this place before!_

_(Higher on the street!)___

_And I know it's my time to come home!_

_Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_(Standing on my feet!)___

_It's so hard when I try to believe!_

_Whooooaaa__!_

Down one of the numerous identical rows, Shinji stops and stands in front of a pair of black crosses.  Gazing at their polished surfaces for a moment, he kneels down in front of one of them.

"Hello, mother."

Upon the cross is engraved the name "Ikari, Yui."  Shinji reaches into the package and extracts a bouquet of flowers.  He carefully places them in front of the cross and spends a moment of silence with his mother.  

Placing his hand on the cross, Shinji stands up and moves to the cross to the right.  He stares at its black surface, a mix of emotions being portrayed on his face.

"Hello…father."

Reaching into the package, he takes out a similar bouquet of flowers and lays them in front of the cross.

_Déjà vu!_

_I've been in this time before!_

_(Higher on the beat!)___

_And I know it's a place to come home!_

_Calling you!_

_And the subject's a mystery!_

_(Standing on my feet!)___

_It's so hard when I try to believe!_

_Yeeeaaaaaah__!_

As Shinji finishes paying tribute to his parents, a person walks up to him.

"There you are.  You just couldn't wait for us, eh?"

Shinji chuckles and stands up, facing the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, Asuka.  I just wanted some time with them by myself."

Asuka crosses her arms across her chest and frowns at the former Evangelion pilot.

"They are my in-laws, you know," she retorts.

"I know, Mrs. Ikari," he responds, putting emphasis on "Mrs. Ikari."

She smirks and walks up to the graves, placing her own flowers next to her husband's.  They remain in silence for a few minutes, holding each other's hand.  Then Asuka tugs on Shinji's hand.

"Let's get going.  Kaori's probably getting restless in the car."

Shinji can't help but smile at the mention of his daughter.  He shakes his head and corrects himself, "their" daughter.

"Okay, let's get going."

The pair walks off back towards their car.  Shinji stops and turns around, facing the graves one more time.

"What is it?"

He looks at the graves, remembering the time he had visited back in 2015 with his father.

"It's nothing.  Just a feeling of déjà vu."

"Baka," mumbles Asuka as they walk out hand-in-hand.

**The song "Déjà vu" is from the anime "Initial D."  Lyrics researched from "AnimeLyrics.com."**


End file.
